


vanilla

by noviceoeuvre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviceoeuvre/pseuds/noviceoeuvre
Summary: eszter learns to understand people; a certain person: sebastién daválos.





	vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> umm.... ocs....

The beams of sunlight seeped through the large rectangular windows and daunted upon the festering students. The windows were large, potent, providing gateway to the late morning sun to pervade the cramped classroom. The classroom itself wasn't a small room, in fact, it was quite the opposite; with the amount of eager students rampaging throughout the halls and thus the classrooms, though, the room was diminished into a tight space.

The sunlight was delicate in nature, one of only recent sunrise, and one of only a mildly pursuing enlightenment. The light almost reflected the mood of the students: eager but weary from the rattling experience of having to wake up before the sun's rise and having to travel to a campus they had parted with for some majority of months.

However, although this fact, the school seemed to reverberate with life, student's chatter resonating and merging into one large bubble of lively conversation consisting of many things: recounts of events during the summer, greetings amongst new faces, gossip about the new faces and their appearances. It was a youthful bubble that seemed to encapsulate the very energy of the eleventh grade; boastful, communal, and voluptuous.

The morning was ideal for Eszter. Even preceding this exact day, she was fond to see her friends yet again in their new year with new prospects. She was always one to remain optimistic, and the idea of new opportunities never ceased to entertain her optimism. Seeing her friends after the summer break was also an amazing trip; even though she had maintained contact with most everyone she was talking during the morning, there was something so riveting about seeing their faces in the flesh and understanding the changes that had come upon them after a long break.

For example, her friend's once long, wavy golden locks of hair had not only been cut to her shoulders, but had also naturally been lightened by the sun's imposing touch; her skin, too, fell victim to the sun's defiant energy and had darkened around her face and legs. To any normal person, this wouldn't be of any significance, but to Eszter, she enjoyed noticing the small differences in people and how it changed her vision of them. It was an experience she anticipated after every long break.

"Ezzie! Ezzie, over here!" That friend, Lana, called across the long hallway.

Eszter was much relieved to find Lana, as, even though she enjoyed the reuniting of all these people, she was short in stature and was basically lost amongst the crowd of bustling teenagers.

"Lana! Oh my God! You look so different!" Eszter exclaimed upon properly seeing her friend and after rushing into a hug.

Lana smiled, her teeth very apparent with their pearly nature.

Eszter exhaled through her nose; the comfortable sense of the school setting returned to her, and she was relieved.

Eszter wanted to catch up with her and hear her recall the summer that she already knew much about -- travelling to America, Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, seeing cute boys and pursuing them for short-lived memory, all about it -- but something was so appealing to Eszter to see her physical face reignite with the memories of her trips. Yet amongst the vivacious crowd of teenagers laughing and yelling to one another, she couldn't hear a word, so she simply motioned to her friend to follow her to a classroom so that they could hear each other better.

Eszter's large eyes quickly scanned the halls as she rushed through them, looking for the classroom that their registration would be in. After some time passing as she and her significantly taller friend divided the crowd with their speedy motion, her eyes eventually found the class they were meant to be in, and she turned back to her friend, saying "Here!" as she gestured to the room.

The two of them rushed in, closing the door. The sudden loss of the constant noise of commotion was a sudden shift to their ears, but they brought that commotion into the room that, alone, was seemingly lonely without a noise companion.

The two erupted into almost unintelligible conversation. A mix of complements and questions rose in the room and eventually it was apparent to the two of them that they didn't understand one another.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other with mischievousness running through both of their lively eyes. Suddenly, the burst into laughter, one of relief and joy, for the two of them still conserved the energy of spontaneity in their friendship. It was heart warming to understand that although appearances, the two of them hadn't changed, not in the slightest.

As the two of them calmed down from their enthusiastic laughter, Eszter's eyes naturally scanned the classroom. It was an empty one, only the rows of desks and the large windows separated by the columns in the wall. For the most part, she was calmed down, until her eyes landed upon a large collection of black lumped up on the desk in the back, next to the wall. It was directly infront of her eyes, and somehow she hadn't noticed.

Eventually, Lana had calmed down in her laughter and looked to Eszter. She noticed the very apparent curiousity and sudden interest portrayed on her round features, and followed her road of vision to see what she saw; the lump of black lodged on the last desk on the left.

They both looked to one another in a sort of unified question: "What is that thing, and why didn't we noticed it when we came in?"

They exchanged glances for some time, silently asking if they should approach and see what it is. Eszter eventually mustered the courage to try and confront the lump. She looked to Lana for a moment, assuring her that she would find out what it was.

In retrospect, it was ridiculous how much anticipation built up as she slowly inched towards the black figure, but at the moment it made sense; the figure stood unrecognized for a while, and even when noticed, it was completely still. It was strange how the two of them hadn't noticed it while they rushed into the classroom.

As she approached it, the figure became clearer. It was moving, almost as if it were inhaling and exhaling.

Then it dawned upon her.

It wasn't a lump of clothes.

It was a person.

It was a person, albeit a particularly large one, sleeping on the desk.

It was almost shocking how silent the person was, their breaths were so discreet that the two of them hadn't even registered it.

As she approached further, aspects of the figure became more apparent. They had short, jet black hair tied in a ponytail with rogue strands falling all over the place. It was unkempt yet so sleek in its appearance.

She calmed herself down, standing over the figure with a small smirk. She assumed it was a girl because of their hairstyle but also considered how large the figure was -- but she, being someone who was chubby, understood the way the uniform looked on larger people, and her jumper seemed to hang from her shoulders in a sort of baggy way, so Eszter disregarded that possibility.

Eszter turned to Lana, who stood at the front of the classroom, watching apprehensively. Eszter let out a charming smile, her cheeks rising to condense her eyes, and Lana looked relieved. Eszter gestured that the person was sleeping, and Lana mouthed to wake them up, so Eszter inched closer to the sleeping figure.

As she did, she saw peeks of their skin, and noted how much melanin seemed to radiated from it. They definitely weren't from around here -- considering the lack of sun England seemed to experience, and without much sun, one seems to drain of melanin -- so she assumed that they must be from out of town. It was a particular color, radiant in a sort of honey like way.

She gently pushed on the person's shoulder, and it became immediately clear to her that the person was definitely built. As she rested her hand upon their sleeve, she felt a multitude of muscles shift, and she watched as the once sleeping figure rose their head and faced her.

It took her some time to register the features of him -- she could verify that it was, in fact, a him due to his carved and crafted features that emulated with a sort of delicate masculine energy --- and once she had it seemed that she would never forget them. Such a wonderfully delicate looking face, one that remains prevalent in the memory, even as time passes and memory fades.

His eyes were the first thing that captivated her; lidded and heavily lashed, but underneath his irises were a faint brown, a hazel. His lashes were thick and mostly obscured the color of his eyes from afar, but from here, where she stood so close to him, they stood out against his seemingly black everything. It was interesting to look at.

His eyebrows were thick and jet black, like his hair. They were defiant and large, and stood perfectly above his eyes just to give his eyes some mild shadow. In that moment, they were furrowed by the sudden inhiation and they looked nice that way.

After some moments of silence as she stared in awe at his face, Eszter eventually spoke.

"Sorry to wake you up, but my friend and I just wanted to see if you were a person, ha." Eszter mumbled, somewhat hesitant. His eyes were piercing, but not in a hostile way. It was difficult to describe in the moment, but within his eyes, there seemed to be more curiosity and fascination, rather than any sort of irritation.

He looked around for a moment, his eyes wandering the classroom as he shifted his body to sit up better. As he did, Eszter took her opportunity to silently observe his features better.

His nose wasn't pointed, but it wasn't round either. It was a sort of middle ground that stood between the two, and it relieved his face of the sort of intimidating effect of his more sculpted features. In the center of his nose's bridge, she noticed, looked to be a small, thin hitch, almost like a line. It disrupted what would have been a perfectly fine nose, but, at the same time, seemed to give him a sort of character.

She was startled as she heard him exhale. He turned to her, his eyebrows furrowing upwardly.

"I didn't sleep through class, right?" He asked, somewhat exasperated.

It took Eszter a moment to recognize what he was saying, startled by his lax voice that seemed to radiate with a sort of comfortability that shocked her. It was so smooth, without any sort of tribulation.

Finally understanding what he had asked, she let out a snort.

"No, no, classes haven't started yet, but we just wanted to wake you up because you were sleeping." She said simply, a small smile impending on her features.

"Oh, thank you for waking me up, then. It would have been awful had I continued sleeping." He said, mostly to himself.

As he spoke, she took note of his lips. They were defined yet contrasted, his top lip thin yet arched, and his bottom fuller and more plush.

"No problem! You could go back to sleep and I could wake you up when class starts if you want to keep sleeping. We're in the same registration class so I definitely will, I promise you." Eszter said with much enthusiasm, placing her hand on her heart as she pushed out her chest to imitate a soldier.

He let out a small smile, at which she noticed the minute presence of dimples. The smile wasn't a large one, but the had appeared for a split second before sinking back into his own smooth skin.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I've had enough sleep." He said, looking away.

She tilted her head. His face was slender yet had so much definition. At all angles, he seemed to be such a pleasure to look at.

"Well, if you say so." She mumbled, disappointed that she wouldn't have a valid opportunity to interact with him again. It suddenly came upon her that she hadn't learnt his name. "What's your name, by the way? Mine's Eszter."

He turned back to her, his eyes seeming to be even more lidded. As he spoke, his lips were pronounced and his jaw avid to shift underneath his smooth skin.

"My name is Sebastién."


End file.
